Shiverfur
Shiverfur is a silky-furred pale grey tabby she-cat with white paws and tail-tip and pale blue eyes. She is reasonably small but has a long plumy tail and sharp claws. One of her eyes is slightly bigger than the other but it is barely noticeable. On the wiki Shiverfur joined the wiki on March 19th 2017. She is mostly found on chat, but is quite inactive on the roleplays at the moment :c. She has has the following roleplay characters: *Cindercloud- Warrior of BlogClan *Wrenflower- Queen of BlogClan *Fogthistle- Elder of MarshClan *Rowan- Nate's Group (Wavey's RP) On BlogClan Shiverfur has been on BlogClan since 31st December 2016, though was stalking it for about a month before joining. She likes to think that she is active on BlogClan, commenting frequently on most pages except The Hug Page, on which she rarely comments because she is terrible at giving advice. Shiverfur also likes to play NTA and frequently joins in on the Warriors Game Page. She was formerly the mentor of Daisyfrost. Some of her friends are Daisy, Waffles, Breezey, Fallen, Foxi, Icy, Sunny, Lily, Frosty, Goldi, Emb, Flo, Rainy, Lup, Stoaty, Asp, Goldie, Thrush, Streamy, and others (I've probably forgotten to put loads of people here, add yourself if you want!) Personality Shiverfur tries to be friendly to everyone, and is quite honest (but maybe at some times savagely honest). She has strong opinions on stuff and is often 'debating' about things with people. She doesn't like talking to strangers or adults in general, and is quite awkward around them. She is very weird, and often says random things at random times. She is that person who will start laughing in a serious situation for no particular reason and is often told off in class for laughing. Sometimes she is really quiet and antisocial, but at other times she's is loud and jokey. Most of the time she is unorganised and forgets about exams and is very last minute with everything. Shiverfur is amazing and wonderful, a great friend, and many countless amazing qualities. <3 ~ Fallen Hobbies and stuff she likes *She enjoys baking *She likes to draw and is practicing a lot to improve. *Knitting and sewing *She likes swimming and playing cricket. *Surfing the internet *All animals *She absolutely loves Christmas. *Youtube. All day. Every day. Dislikes *People in general *Most modern music *Holes in stuff *Meat *Popular people at school *Lifts *Clothes shopping *Cars *Summer weather *Exams *Not having WiFi. Trivia *Shiverfur has two dogs called Alice and Laika who are Jack RussellXChihuahua, and two guinea pigs called Colin (white, brown and tawny) and Bertie (tawny, orange and white) *She has two sisters and two brothers *She is a Slytherin and a Wampus. Her patronus is a falcon *She is vegetarian *Her favourite colours are yellow and blue *She plays trumpet (but stopped lessons) *She has trypophobia (fear of holes) * She collects Sylvanian Families and has over 100 figures :P *Her favourite foods are cake (any kind :P), rice, soup and Colin the Caterpillars *Apart from Warriors, she is a fan of Doctor Who, Star Wars, Disney, Merlin, MLP (kinda), DEH, BMC *She plays Animal Jam occasionally (aka never) her username is Warriorcats118. She also goes on RuneScape, Pottermore and a bunch of other websites. *She is British *She wants to either be a zoologist (elasmobranchologist to be precise) or something to do with theatre set design or conservationist when she grows up EDITING IN PROGRESS Gallery (more coming soon...) 8rppwhE.jpg xg2kSi8-300x190.png Shiverfur123-150x150@2x.png Random Pictures th.jpg|Cat :P mands_vegcolin.jpg|Has to be acknowledged Things she drew WP_20170519_20_30_44_Pro.jpg WP_20170129_17_18_33_Pro.jpg WP 20170429 12 25 12 Pro.jpg WP_20170630_12_00_59_Pro.jpg ��Coding by the lovely Fallenpaw�� Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Roleplay Category:Mentor Category:Dark Forest Category:Groovy Griffins Category:Crazy Canines